User talk:Kendov
Rangetype Why did you remove "rangetype" from every champion? It was already separated from herotype earlier today. It is a separate variable so that it can be used in other places. If you disagreed with it appearing in the infobox, change the infobox. Now someone's probably going to have to go back through an add them again... Emptylord (talk) 00:57, August 1, 2013 (UTC) :Also, please understand what the classifications mean before you change the alternate tags. Malzahar is NOT an assassin by any stretch of the imagination. I'm also tempted to remove most of the tank tags you added, since tank specifically refers to champions with innate durability not simply champions who are commonly built tanky. Garen has a defensive steroid - Darius does not. Emptylord (talk) 01:24, August 1, 2013 (UTC) :::Emptylord, I think that he is going straight by the book, so to speak. He's made a list of all the types by using the sort function in the client. I made that same list, actually. Malzahar is actually listed as Primary:Mage and Secondary:Asassin. Darius is actually listed as Primary:Fighter and Secondary:Tank. We're just going by the designation from Riot, correct? We don't get to declare Lee Sin as "All Of Them" even if we think he is.IONDragonX (talk) 02:22, August 1, 2013 (UTC) :::Actually, I'' edited all the primary attributes. I did it this morning. I then added the "rangetype" and "alttype" (secondary) attributes to accommodate for additional, "unofficial" information. There is no "official secondary", that is entirely unique for this Wikia because ''I felt that a champion's official attribute didn't aptly describe them. Malzahar is only classified as a Mage, officially. Kendov chose to add the Assassin tag, it is not official. However, Assassins are highly mobile, in-out champions and are predominantly melee; Malazhar and Xerath are the exact opposite - they literally root themselves. Emptylord (talk) 02:30, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Let's start over I would like to first apologize for seemingly attacking you for simply implementing official content. I would like to stress that I was not aware Riot had implemented "official secondary tags", given they said they weren't going to do it when people responded to the attribute change on the PBE. They also didn't announce they'd added secondary attribute in the patch notes. When I added the "Secondary:" column to the template and the "alttype" field, I did it as part of the Champion Overview/Ability Details merger project (which you can see on Lux, Lucian and Master Yi's pages). I was moving valuable, unofficial information into the main article. This is why I was undoing your edits, as I believed that it was your opinion Xerath was an Assassin (it's a bad opinion, I'm complain on the forums now, but I digress it's "official"). However, this is where the conflict occurred. I'm still not happy you removed "rangetype" for no reason, but I'm too lethargic to get worked up over. Emptylord (talk) 02:34, August 1, 2013 (UTC) :I think I've undone everything back to the state Kendov had it. I may have missed some, though. Emptylord (talk) 02:58, August 1, 2013 (UTC) ::I am trying to compromise. ION please stop removing the "Unofficial secondary tags"... they are there intentionally, as I've described above. The Overview/Ability Details merger project is still going on and the information still needs to be added. Perhaps tomorrow I'll add a separate column or section, but for the time being it works where is. ::In all liklihood, I will probably move all the "official secondary" to "herotype". So we'll have "Official: Mage, Assassin" and then "Alternative: Marksman" (for example). But please leave the information there to make doing this (tomorrow) easier. Emptylord (talk) 03:15, August 1, 2013 (UTC) ::::Oh, man. I am sorry. It's so hard to communicate when I can't text you , you know? I really like your latter idea here of making the 1st and 2nd official tags a separate field. It will make everything more clear for the future. Visitors will know what Riot has said and what contributors have made up. I'll try to undo what I've done here. On a personal note, I really don't like the Melee and Ranged tags up under the champion's title. It makes it look cluttered and its very close to common knowledge. IONDragonX (talk) 03:49, August 1, 2013 (UTC)